An Lucas zukünftige weibliche Mitbewohnerin
by Miss of Midnight
Summary: Hier ist mein Ratschlag: Wenn du deine Ohren wertschätzt und nicht für den Rest deines Lebens Genörgel hören willst, finde einen neuen Mitbewohner. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Maya Hart / Übersetzung der Story "To Lucas' Prospective Female Roommate" von Tiramisuspice


**A/N**

 **Hier das Gegenstück zu "An Mayas zukünftigen männlichen Mitbewohner"**

 **Immer noch nicht mein Werk, sondern das von Tiramisuspice** u/5922094/tiramisuspice

 **Das Original ist hier zu finden** s/11580970/1/To-Lucas-Prospective-Female-Roommate

 **Und weil ich nett bin, gibt es diese Geschichte ebenfalls heute.**

 **Pauline**

* * *

An Lucas zukünftige weibliche Mitbewohnerin

Was geht.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mittlerweile Lucas Friar gesehen hast und ich bin mir ebenfalls sicher, dass du denken musst: _Heilige Scheiße,_ ist der Typ überhaupt real? Er ist ein Tierarzt, er kann kochen und er ist single? Er muss der Mitbewohner deiner Träume sein, stimmt's? Was für eine perfekte Möglichkeit!

Falsch.

Hier ist mein Ratschlag an dich: Wenn du deine Ohren wertschätzt und nicht für den Rest deines Lebens vollgenörgelt werden willst, finde einen neuen Mitbewohner.

Ich weiß, ich klinge als würde ich es übertreiben und du wirst diese Warnung wahrscheinlich ignorieren, denn _verdammt_ dieser Typ ist heiß. Aber ich rate dir, meinen Ratschlag ernst zu nehmen, da er dir Monate voller Pingeligkeit und Überwachung ersparen wird.

Um dir genau zu zeigen, was du nicht verpassen wirst, habe ich dir eine Liste des Lebenstils... oh nein... _Tortur_ , den ich in den letzten sieben Monaten aushalten musste, angefertigt. Die Dinge, mit denen ich umgehen musste. Die Ärgerlichkeiten mit denen ich leben musste. Vielleicht kannst du die richtige Entscheidung treffen, nach dem du alle Punkte gelesen hast und einen neuen Kandidaten finden, bevor du durch einen Vertrag an ihn gebunden bist.

Also fangen wir an...

Lucas Friar als Mitbewohner

1\. Erfindet nervige Putz- und Aufgabenzeitpläne mit Aufklebern als Belohnung als ob du ein Kind wärst.

2\. Hebt dich hoch und wirft dich über seine Schulter, wenn du vergisst eben genannte Aufgaben zu erledigen. (Wird dich nicht runterlassen bis du versprichst, sie zu erledigen)

3\. Benutzt deine schicke Haarbürste und behauptet, sie wäre besser für sein Haar.

4\. Lässt rasierte Kinnhaare im Waschbecken rumfahren. (Die sehr nervig und unglaublich hart abzubekommen sind)

5\. Zu. Verdammt. Groß. (Macht sich die ganze Zeit über deine Größe lustig, vor allem, wenn du einen höheren Schrank nicht erreichen kannst)

6\. Zwingt dich, gesund zu essen. (Diese zuckerfreien, natriumarmen Küchenschränke werden dich wahnsinnig machen)

7\. Zwingt dich dazu, Snacks herein zu schmuggeln, da er sehr empfindlich ist, wenn es darum geht, was für Junk Food es in der Wohnung gibt.

8\. Schüchtert jeden Typen ein, den du mitbringst bis zu dem Punkt, dass sie es nicht mal zu Ende bringen können. (Randnotiz: Bitte ihn nicht, ein falsches Date zu sein)

9\. Schlafwandelt und landet in deinem Bett.

10\. Ist ständig pingelig, wenn es um deine Partyoutfits geht.

11\. Ruiniert alle Dates, die du hast und hört nicht auf zu sagen, dass du was viel besseres finden kannst.

12\. Rücken-, Fuß- und Schultermassagen sind unglaublich und _werden_ dich in Brei verwandeln. Vermeiden, vermeiden, vermeiden.

13\. Warme Umarmungen und Kuscheln sind unglaublich und _werden_ dich in Brei verwandeln. Vermeiden, vermeiden, vermeiden

14\. Deine Finger durch sein Haar gleiten lassen ist unglaublich und _wird_ dich in Brei verwandeln. Vermeiden, vermeiden, vermeiden.

15\. (Wenn du nicht vermeidest, hast du einmal einen der oben genannten Punkte erlebt, werden alle anderen nicht gut genug sein. Das ist ein Problem)

16 Schläft in Boxershorts. _Nur_ Boxershorts. (Du hast ihn gesehen; du weißt, warum das problematisch ist)

17\. Hat mehr Produkte und Dinge im Badezimmerschrank als du. (Erwarte nicht viel Raum für dein Zeug)

18\. Empfindlich, wenn es um sein Auto, seinen Schnaps, seine Klamotten, einfach alles geht.

19\. Erwartet von dir, dass du nett zu seinen zickigen Dates bist, die dich automatisch dafür hassen, dass du mit ihm zusammen lebst.

20\. Hat die Nerven, irritiert zu sein, wenn du diese geldsüchtigen Schlampen abschreckst. (Beste Methode? Trag eines seiner Shirts und einen String. Garantierter Erfolg)

21\. Trinkt, wenn er absolut sauer auf seinen Vater ist. Wird dann ein aufgewühltes Chaos und wird nichts mehr tun für den Rest des Tages. (Bereite dich darauf vor, dich um ihn zu kümmern)

22\. Verlässt die Dusche mit kleinen Handtüchern um seine Hüfte. (Halte Servietten für deinen Sabber bereit)

23\. Wird nicht aufhören deine Seiten und deine Beine zu kitzeln bis du dich windest, da du kitzelig bist.

24\. Führt eine bescheuerte Regel ein, laut der du nur drei Tage pro Woche betrunken sein darfst.

25\. Hört auf, Schnaps zu kaufen, wenn du öfters als dreimal in einer Woche betrunken bist.

26\. Versteckt den Schnaps, wenn du protestierst. (Suche in der zweiten Schublade auf der rechten Seite in seinem Kleiderschrank. Da versteckt er es normalerweise)

27\. Mag analytische Thriller, wenn du dir nur irgendwas reinziehen willst und idiotische Komödien schauen willst. (Als Ergebnis verbringt ihr Filmnächte damit, über den Film zu streiten)

28\. Versucht immer, immer, immer dir zu beweisen, dass du falsch liegst, oder gegen dich zu gewinnen. (Auch wenn du das Gleiche tust, trotzdem)

29\. Benimmt sich wie ein ängstlicher kleiner Junge, wenn du deine Tage hast. (Okay, du wirst ihn wahrscheinlich mit Obst und Fernbedienungen bewerfen, aber trotzdem)

30\. Kann deine Haare besser machen als du selbst.

31\. Persönlicher Raum existiert nicht mit ihm. (Nicht total unwillkommen, aber etwas, woran du denken solltest, wenn du einen Typen mit nach Hause bringst. Er wird fragen, ob ihr mit einander schlaft)

32\. Regt sich stundenlang darüber auf, dass du Farbtuben auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hast. Und regt sich dann stundenlang über die Farbe auf, auf der er ausgerutscht ist. Und regt sich dann stundenlang über die Farbspritzer auf seinem Hintern auf.

33\. Ruiniert deine Mädelsnächte indem er völlig aalglatt und charmant ist und wird dann alles sein, worüber deine Freundinnen reden wollen.

34\. Läuft rum ohne Oberteil, wenn die Klimaanlage kaputt ist. (Zu attraktiv, also sei nicht überrascht, wenn du ihn ansabberst. Es ist total normal)

35\. Trainiert am Wochenende in wenig Klamotten an unmöglichen Uhrzeiten früh morgens. (Ich meine 5-7 Uhr)

36\. Lädt Mama Friar zweimal pro Monat ein. Besagte Mutter wird weiterhin denken, du seist seine Freundin, also versuch gar nicht erst, sie zu verbessern. Es wird nicht helfen)

37\. Wird merkwürdigerweise eifersüchtig, wenn du erwähnst, dass du einen deiner Exe getroffen hast.

38\. Die Country Musik. Die verdammte Country Musik.

39\. Videospielnächte mit seinen Freunden. Erwarte nicht, irgendetwas erledigen zu können.

40\. Kommt aus Versehen ins Badezimmer während du duschst mindestens zweimal pro Woche. Lerne, wie man Türen abschließt.

41\. Einige seiner Freunde werden versuchen, dich anzumachen. Versuch nicht, es zu stoppen. Es passiert so wieso, egal welche Massnahmen du ergreifst, um es zu vermeiden.

42\. Versuche nicht, jemanden zu daten, während du mit ihm zusammen wohnst. Er wird eifersüchtig werden. Es ist unvermeidbar.

43\. Lässt dich auf der Toilette ohne Toilettenpapier als Strafe dafür, dass du vergessen hast, welches zu kaufen.

44\. Zwingt dich, zu schlafen, Tee zu trinken und Medikamente zu nehmen, wenn du krank bist. Fesselt dich mit Handschellen an dein Bett, wenn du protestierst.

45\. Wird eifersüchtig, genervt und/oder irritiert, wenn du seine Freunde anmachst. (Also tu es dic ganze Zeit)

46\. Verwandelt sich in einen großen Welpen, wenn er krank ist und lässt dich nicht gehen.

47\. Schwer und warm. Sehr, sehr warm. Hüte dich, wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund in deinem Bett landet.

48\. Wird sehr heiß, wenn er betrunken ist, Sehr heiß. Also behalte einen klaren Kopf, denn er wird sehr touchy feely werden.

49\. Seine Morgenlatte. Sie wird dich irgendwann unabsichtlich stoßen, egal ob beim Frühstück machen oder beim An-Dir-Vorbeilaufen im Badezimmer. Tu so, als wäre nichts passiert, oder es wird unangenehm werden.

50\. Provoziere ihn nicht, indem du knappe Klamotten trägst. Du wirst genauso angeturnt sein, wenn er kalt duscht und ihr werdet beide den ganzen Tag frustriert sein.

51\. Egal was du tust: Bring um Gottes Willen nicht das Fohlen, dem er auf die Welt geholfen hat, in das Gespräch ein.

Lucas Friar ist ein nerviger Huckleberry. Aber... er kümmert sich und er wird dein bester Freund werden, egal, ob du willst oder nicht. Also schone ihn. Er ist ein toller Typ.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Maya Hart


End file.
